Artyom
Artyom (Russo: Артём), em seu passaporte Artyom Alekseyevich Chyornyj, '''é um Ranger e o protagonista dos jogos Metro 2033, Metro Last Light, e Metro Exodus bem como o personagem principal dos Livros Metro 2033 e Metro 2035. Ele não aparece no livro Metro 2034, onde existe um homem com o mesmo primeiro nome. Depois da morte de Miller, ele o sucede e se torna o novo líder da Spartan Order. Resumo Artyom, nascido poucos anos antes do holocausto nuclear, foi criado no subsolo na Estação de Timiryazevskaya até que essa foi invadida por uma enorme horda de ratos, Desde então, ele viveu com seu pai adotivo Sukhoi em VDNKh (Exhibition). Ainda na infância Artyom e seus amigos Eugine e Vitali abriram a porta hermética de uma estação ao norte de VDNKh chamada '''Botanicheskiy Sad. O portão aberto permitiu que os Dark Ones entrassem alguns anos depois, e em decorrência do evento de sua infância, ele acabou sendo marcado como o "escolhido" para ajudar na união das duas especies. Muitos anos mais tarde quando Hunter está investigando os Dark Ones e sua potencial ameaça a VDNKh (Exhibition) e o resto do Metro de Moscovo, ele delega a Artyom a responsabilidade de viajar para Polis, para que lá ele informe a situação e então todo o metro seja avisado sobre o perigo iminente. Nos Jogos Metro 2033 Nos jogos, Artyom é retratado como um protagonista silencioso e enigmático para o jogador. A maior parte do jogo é narrada por Artyom durante os períodos de carregamento. Fora das narrações, Artyom é quase sempre silencioso e (em muitos aspectos) misterioso. Durante as cutscenes o rosto de Artyom sempre permacene oculto, de um jeito ou outro. Por exemplo, no inicio de Metro 2033 quando Artyom é avisado sobre a chegada de Hunter, ele está com o braço convenientemente escondendo seu rosto. No entanto, em Exhibition, antes de partir, é possível visitar o escritório do padastro de Artyom, onde há uma imagem sob uma garrafa de uísque que se assemelha com as partes de seu rosto mostradas no jogo. Quando Artyom entra em em Black Station, ele pode ser visto em terceira pessoa vestindo uma roupa semelhante a de Bourbon - embora com o rosto ainda escondido. Ele parece ter cabelo preto, sugerindo que a foto no escritório de Alex mostra Artyom. Perto do fim do jogo, uma pequena parte de seus rosto pode ser vista, confirmando que Artyom é eslavo e tem olhos azuis ou verde claros. Isso é rapidamente obscurecido quando o reflexo dos mísseis detonando começam. Dada a coleção de cartões postais em sua parede, Artyom parece ser um sonhador. Entre estes estão cartões postais de Veneza, Egito, Roma, Ásia, Irlanda entre outros. Embora Metro 2033 seja uma historia sobre a jornada de Artyom pelo Metro, é também sobre seu crescimento como pessoa. Isso é refletido nos jogos, e diferentemente dos livros, o jogador tem a oportunidade de influenciar seu caminho. É sugerido pelo sistema de pontos morais do jogo que desde os eventos que o levaram a sair de Exhibition (VDNKh) pela primeira vez, experiencias até mesmo mundanas (como encontrar cadáveres e esconderijos escondidos ou dar dinheiro aos pobres) podem ajudá-lo a entender melhor a vida no Metrô, bem como considerar outras alternativas. Metro: Last Light Em Metro: Last Light o jogador recebe um olhar mais profundo sobre como o próprio Artyom está se sentindo no decorrer dos eventos, não apenas na narração pré-nível, mas também nas notas em seu diário. Muitas vezes, essas notas expressam as frustrações de Artyom com o mundo em que ele vive: com Pavel, Anna, os Reds e o quase perpétuo estado de guerra em no Metrô. Artyom frequentemente lamenta em Metro: Last Light, não apenas sobre a perda de sua mãe e sua falta de capacidade de lembrá-la, mas com o passar do tempo, também sobre o assassinato que cometera contra os Dark Ones. É revelado que Artyom é uma pessoa sentimental e gentil. Como visto no início do jogo em Sparta, Artyom ainda mantém em seu quarto em D6 seus cartões postais, a dog tag de Hunter e seu violão. Em conflito, e angustiado por ter que matar o Bebê Dark One, Artyom (com a orientação de Khan) rapidamente decide poupar o Bebê, e os dois se beneficiam mutuamente como resultado. Além disso, através de sua narrativa e notas, é revelado que Artyom é muito estudioso e filosófico, frequentemente citando a Bíblia entre outras obras. Apesar de seu conhecimento aparentemente extenso da Bíblia e de citações frequentes dela, o próprio Artyom não parece ser muito religioso ou é, pelo menos, muito pessimista sobre isso, a julgar pela sua própria visão Nietzschiana de Deus. Ele também supõe que algumas das criaturas que encontrou podem não ter nascido da radiação, mas que poderiam ter vivido no subterrâneo, evitando humanos, mas que ao perceberem a fraqueza da humanidade, estão se adiantando para tomar seu lugar. Desenvolvendo-se rapidamente de uma relação tóxica, com Artyom dizendo que Anna era "uma parceira pé no saco", os dois se apegaram rapidamente logo após Artyom voltar de sua jornada através do pântano até a Base Sparta. Depois de salvar Anna de Lesnitsky em Contagion, os dois passam um tempo em quarentena. Ambos acreditam terem sido infectados pelo vírus e ficam desesperançosos, isso os torna íntimos. Apesar disso, a relação dos dois ainda era fria - ou pelo menos distante. Artyom faz poucas menções sobre Anna em suas anotações no diário após a quarentena, e em seu caminho para a batalha final em D6 , os dois não trocam muitas palavras quando se cruzam, contudo Artyom é um protagonista silencioso o que não ajuda a estimular a conversação. Mas isso pode ser uma consequência do estresse que estavam passando, relativo a situação perigosa em que o Metro estava. Em resumo, eles simplesmente não tinham tempo para conversar um com o outro. No final C'est la Vie em Last Light, é revelado que após o breve encontro sexual, Anna engravidou de Artyom. Quando o filho pergunta sobre o pai, Anna responde afirmando que Artyom era "... era o mais corajoso de todos nós, porque nunca teve medo de compreender as coisas que não entendia." Entretanto Redemption é o final cânon em Last Light, pois Metro 2035 e Metro Exodus seguem a partir deste. Metro Exodus No terceiro jogo da série, definido em 2035, Artyom é mais uma vez o protagonista. Após os eventos de Last Light e Metro 2035, ele deixa o metrô de Moscou com sua esposa Anna e vários Spartan Rangers (incluindo Stepan do Metro 2035). Eles embarcam em uma locomotiva a vapor modificada, conhecida como Aurora, e viajam para o leste ao longo da Ferrovia Transiberiana em busca de um novo lugar para viver. Ao longo do caminho, eles precisam enfrentar muitos perigos na Rússia pós-apocalíptica. Nos Livros A aparência física de Artyom nunca é totalmente descrita. O que é sabido é que dentre as outras pessoas de sua idade ele é mais alto e tem um tom de pele mais escuro e que possui características visivelmente russas. Artyom é retratado como uma pessoa estudiosa, pensativa e bem-intencionada, cuja meditação excessiva das coisas tende a mantê-lo filosófico, mas sua inexperiência muitas vezes o deixa desamparado (pelo qual ele frequentemente se sente culpado). A maior parte disso é justificada por sua vida quase hermética em VDNKh - já que seu conhecimento sobre o resto do metrô é bastante rudimentar. Artyom provavelmente tem Musofobia (medo de ratos) porque quando vê um ele entra em pânico e sente náusea. Ele também ficou aterrorizado quando viu uma alucinação de Hunter como um rato. A causa de sua 'Musofobia '''provavelmente está enraizada no que aconteceu com sua mãe e em sua infância. Residência Original Em uma parte do livro, enquanto tentava fugir de alguns mutantes, Artyom se escondeu em um prédio de apartamentos. Depois de examinar a área, ele percebe uma estante com livros coberta com uma película transparente de polietileno. Ao folhear as páginas de um dos livros uma foto cai. Quando ele pega, percebe que a foto é de uma criança com aparentemente sua mãe o segurando. Na parte traseira, ele então fica surpreso com o que encontra. “O pequeno Artyom com dois anos e cinco meses.” Embora esteja implícito que esta é a verdadeira casa de Artyom, é preciso ter em mente que o nome "Artyom" é comum na Rússia. Outra questão que levanta dúvida é quando ele mostra a foto ao seu padrasto ao retornar para VDNKh, Sukhoi diz a ele que não reconhece a mulher na foto e que de fato não deu uma olhada clara no rosto de sua mãe quando salvou Artyom dos ratos. Epilogue: The Gospel According to Artyom No epílogo de Metro 2033, Artyom descreve o que se passou com ele após a Torre Ostankino e o destino dos Dark Ones. Quando retornou para VDNKh, foi recebido como herói, como se estivesse "descendo dos céus em uma carruagem brilhante". Mas Artyom se considerava um assassino e desejava estar morto, que um monstro o devorasse ou que ele pudesse se enforcar em uma árvore. Ele queria poder dizer aos habitantes do metrô a verdade sobre os Dark Ones, que eles estavam lá para ajudar, que eles queriam paz. Mas acreditava que dizendo a verdade, todos ririam ou pensariam que ele teria sofrido lavagem cerebral dos Dark Ones para acreditar neles. Artyom descreve com mais detalhes quando na infância, ele Zhenya (Eugine no jogo), e Vitalik the Splinter foram ao Jardim Botânico e abriram a porta. Enquanto no livro os eventos acontecem muito rapidamente e então eles voltam assustados ao metrô, o novo epílogo entra em detalhes sobre o que aconteceu. Enquanto anda pela superfície, Artyom é encurralado por cães mutantes. Sua espingarda não funciona, então ele diz aos outros para irem embora. Ele é salvo por um Dark One que assusta os cães, alguns dos quais começam a convulsionar incontrolavelmente. O Dark One sente pena de Artyom e mostra a ele visões de sua mãe (semelhante à cena no nível Dead City 1). O Dark One vai embora deixando as palavras "Você é o primeiro" na mente de Artyom. A interação breve e não hostil com o Dark One inocula Artyom, dando-lhe uma barreira contra a mensagem dos Dark Ones. Após os eventos em Ostankino, Artyom retorna ao Jardim Botânico com muita frequência. Nenhum mutante ocupa a antiga casa dos Dark Ones, apenas fuligem e cinzas. Durante uma dessas viagens, Artyom vê um Dark One solitário. Sendo uma ilusão ou não, Artyom corre em direção a ela, tirando a máscara e as luvas. O Dark One é pequeno, quase a metade da altura de Artyom. Artyom tenta se comunicar com ele, tocando a cabeça do Dark One com uma das mãos, sem luvas. Artyom vê um vazio no nos olhos do Dark One e entende que este está sozinho no mundo. Metro 2035 É revelado em Metro 2035 que Artyom recebeu uma tatuagem dos Rangers, mostrando sua filiação. A tatuagem é a frase "Se não nós, então quem?" (Russo: Если не мы, кто?), Que é o lema dos Rangers. Antes da guerra, esta frase era frequentemente associada com o SPETSNAZ da Federação Russa. Além disso, Artyom é um personagem muito mais maduro em 2035 que cresceu significativamente depois de todas as coisas que passou ao longo dos livros e jogos. Em algum momento entre os eventos de Last Light e Metro 2035, ele se casou com Anna apesar da desaprovação de Miller. O casal deixou sua vida Ranger para trás em favor de uma vida familiar aparentemente normal, na estação de VDNKh. Artyom também começou a perder cabelo devido à exposição continuada a radiação quando estava na superfície, gerando outro motivo para conflitos entre ele e sua esposa (que deseja dar à luz uma criança saudável para que possam criar juntos como pais). Artyom afirma que durante os eventos do Metro 2033, no topo da Torre Ostankino, ele ouviu uma transmissão de rádio de outra cidade enquanto o sistema de orientação de mísseis estava encontrando seu alcance. Ninguém na Exhibition acreditou nele, nem mesmo Anna, colocando uma grande pressão em seu relacionamento. Trivialidades * Em Metro 2034, há outro personagem chamado Artyom. Embora tenha o nome do protagonista do Metro 2033, ele é um personagem completamente diferente e sem relação com o primeiro Artyom. * No jogo, Hunter está ciente da capacidade de pontaria e tática de Artyom (ele menciona as habilidades de "atirador de elite" de Artyom), provavelmente por isso ele confiou a Artyom a missão de chegar a Miller. * De acordo com TV Tropes, "''Artyom é a forma masculina em Russo do nome Grego Artemisios, relativo a Deusa Grega da caça. Obviamente a deusa tinha que ter excelente pontaria, assim como é dito que Artyom tem por Hunter... mas dois dos possíveis cognatos da palavra grega "Artemis" também podem ser lidas como 'seguro' ou 'matador'." ** "Outra fonte deste nome é artemos (de sanidade perfeita) que se encaixa muito bem ao fato de que Artyom é um homem bom e sensível e, desta maneira, capaz de ser diretamente contatado pelos Dark Ones.." * Artyom sabe tocar violão, um violão pode ser encontrada em ambos os seus quartos em Exhibition e D6. Em Exodus, o jogador tem pelo menos três chances de fazê-lo tocar, duas vezes no vagão de passageiros do Aurora e uma vez com o Almirante. * É mostrado no '''Epilogue: The Gospel According to Artyom '''que Artyom tem várias cicatrizes faciais em decorrência de sua jornada pelo metrô. * Como é visto no começo do Metro: Last Light, Artyom rapidamente ganhou o respeito de seus companheiros Rangers, mas ainda há pessoas (mais notavelmente Anna) que não se impressionam com seus feitos. Uma das motivações de Artyom para matar o pequeno Dark One foi finalmente provar para todos que ele merece ser um Ranger. * Em Last Light, Artyom afirma que não gosta de comunistas, dizendo que só gostava de Pavel porque agia como um verdadeiro herói. * Em Metro 2035, o nome oficial de Artyom é Артём Алексеевич Чёрный (Artyom Alekseyevich Chyornyj). Seu patronímico "Alekseyevich" foi dado dado por seu pai adotivo, Aleksei, já que o nome de seu pai biológico é desconhecido. O sobrenome "Chyornyj" foi escolhido pelo próprio Artyom para sempre lembrá-lo do que ele fez no final da Metro de 2033, já que Чёрный significa "Black" em russo (os Dark Ones são conhecidos como os Blacks nas versões de língua russa dos livros e jogos). * O tipo sanguíneo de Artyom é A Rh Negativo nos livros, mas AB Rh Positivo nos jogos. ** Isso faz de Artyom um recebedor universal nos jogos, o que é uma sorte, considerando que ele precisava de transfusões de sangue freqüentes para combater a doença da radiação. Galeria Artyomcloseup.jpg|A imagem mais icônica e canônica de Artyom, como visto no fim Ranger do jogo Metro 2033 SmishPicturesArtyom.png|Reflexo de Artyom, mais velho. 211px-Artyom Metro2033.jpg|O modelo não canônico usado para Artyom Artyom2.jpg|O mesmo modelo Mama.png|Visto em Exhibition Mami.png|Em Polis PostcardsA.png|Cartões Postais de Artyom PostcardsB.png|Cartões Postais de Artyom PostcardsC.png|Cartões Postais de Artyom Artyom's_room_in_Exhibition.jpg|O quarto de Artyom Artyom .jpg|Um homem, provavelmente Artyom, se preparando para ir a superfície ArtyomChildWithDarkOne.png|Quando criança, ao lado de um Dark One em Metro Last Light ArtyomAnna.png|Artyom e Anna enquanto em Quarentena MLL Artyom Dream.jpg|Artyom na Torre Ostankino MetroLL 2014-04-19 21-44-00-28.jpg|Artyom em Chronicles Pack 13516667_258462594523373_1588773803217152350_n.jpg 17155922_1938297869733806_1145153112774175748_n.jpg Artyom old redux.jpg|Artyom, visto no menu de Metro 2033 Redux Artem w Exodusie (bez loga).png|Artyom em Metro Exodus Artyom in Exodus.png|Artyom vestindo um tipo diferente de proteção Artyom's Nightmare - Artyom.jpg|Artyom em Metro Exodus - Artyom's Nightmare trailer Artyom's Nightmare - Artyom close up.jpg|Close up de Artyom Artyom's Nightmare - Artyom & Anna.jpg|Artyom e Anna encima do Aurora Categoria:Metro 2033 Categoria:Metro 2034 Categoria:Metro 2035 Categoria:Metro 2033 Video Game Categoria:Metro Last Light Categoria:Metro Exodus Categoria:Spartan Rangers Categoria:Personagens